


In The Pumpkin Patch

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief, Bear (and a pumpkin) dress up for Halloween.





	In The Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Turtle is the witch in the broom in the background.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPhN0DOdr2llE6YjKKO1MI0F2Tajj19Z7rLkUQLelvGrwN1zGDxOpPBChc1fAJ0KA?key=NktxQ1k4VU5fRzAzdDJkMEo2elRVNG5mU2szNXRn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
